A special Naruto Christmas 3
by UltimaShishigawa
Summary: Christmas time has arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village. Shinachiku Uzumaki, son of Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno, wants to get a gift for his teammate and secret crush, Sarada Uchiha, daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Uchiha nee Hyuga, to best express his feelings for the Uchiha girl. A special Naruto Christmas finale.


UltimaShishigawa: Hey everyone! This shall be the final installment in the A special Naruto Christmas storyline. This one will be slightly different as it doesn't really focus on Naruto and Sakura, but rather their child. Hope you enjoy! And Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Naruto, or it's characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"S'cuse me! Coming through! Sorry!" said one blond spiky haired, green eyed teenage boy as he ran through the snow covered Village Hidden in the Leaves. The 15 year-old wore a familiar orange and black jumpsuit jacket that he left open with a chainmail shirt underneath, black pants with matching ninja sandals and a blue Hidden Leaf headband with a scratch through the symbol. His right arm and hand were wrapped in bandages.

As the teen raced around a corner, he leapt up onto a roof and began jumping along the rooftops toward his destination. Landing on the ground in front of the hospital, the teen ran inside and up to the front desk.

"Uh, excuse me!" said the teen gaining the receptionist's attention. "Is Sakura Uzumaki available?"

"Oh, hello there, Shinachiku. One moment, please." said the receptionist as she began typing away on her computer. After a few mintutes, the receptionist stopped typing and looked at the teen, Shinachiku Uzumaki, with a smile.

"Yes. In fact, she's on break right now in her office. Would you like me to page h-." said the receptionist as she looked back at Shinachiku only to find that he was gone.

o0o0o0o0o

Sakura Uzumaki was sitting in her office going over paperwork. Sakura had cut her pink hair to where it grazed her shoulders and wore a red short sleeved dress similar to the one she used to wear during her genin days that went down to her knees and had the Uzumaki swirl on the back along with a white skirt that went below her knees. Around her neck she wore a familiar silver necklace with an emerald center and on her left hand ring finger she wore a ring with a diamond center and a wedding band.

' _Thank goodness I'm almost done. If only I had monstrous chakra reserves like Naruto, then I could use Shadow Clones to make this easier. I can at least make four, but I can only make two with enough chakra to help in the emergency rooms._ ' thought Sakura. As she signed another document, Sakura looked at the wedding band on her finger and smiled. 15 years ago Naruto had proposed to the pinkette on Christmas and two months later they were married. It wasn't a big affair. Just a simple gathering of their close friends. Ino, Temari and Tenten had been Sakura's bridesmaids while Hinata had been the maid of honor. Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Iruka had been Naruto's groomsmen while Sasuke had been Naruto's best man. The rest of the Rookie Nine, Gaara, Kankuro, Tsunade, Shizune, Mei, Ohnoki, and A attended as well. Kakashi, as the, then, Sixth Hokage, had married the two.

Naruto had worn a black tuxedo, a change from his usual orange, but still wore an orange tie. Sakura had worn a light pink, bordering on white, wedding dress. The reason for it not being a white dress was due to the four month baby bump. Surprisingly enough, the women in the Haruno family didn't really get the pregnant belly until they were at least six months along. It had taken Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune to explain this to Naruto when he began to worry after she didn't start showing at three months.

' _Fifteen years of happily being married and Naruto still knows how to make me feel like a teenager._ ' thought Sakura as she blushed while recounting their rather... steamy... wedding night. And it wasn't due solely to them visiting a hot spring resort in Hidden Mist. And while Naruto finally achieved his dream and became the Seventh Hokage which kept him busy, he would leave a shadow clone at the office so that he could come home and spend time with her and their kids.

Looking at the five picture frames on her desk, Sakura's smile widened. The first photo was the one Team 7 had taken after their first successful mission as fresh genin. Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other with their arms crossed. Kakashi stood behind them with his trademark eye smile and had both hands on their heads. Sakura stood between her fellow teammates and was smiling a wide smile.

The next one was after Naruto and Sasuke's last battle at the Final Valley. The members of Team 7 were posed just as they were in their original photo, but this time Naruto was smiling with a thumbs up and Sasuke had a small smile.

The third one was of Naruto and Sakura at their wedding reception. Naruto had his left arm around Sakura's waist while his prosthetic right arm was on her slightly pregnant belly. Sasuke and Hinata were stood next to Naruto with the former's left prosthetic arm on the blond's shoulder and his natural right arm around the Hyuga heiress' waist. Ino was standing next to Sakura with Sai standing next to the platinum blonde.

Now the fourth one was actually two frames in one. The left side was a picture of Naruto with their son Shinachiku with a smaller photo in the lower left corner of Shinachiku as a baby. The photo on the right was of Sakura with their pink haired, blue eyed daughter Hanami Uzumaki with a photo in the lower right of an infant Hanami.

Hanami had silky pink hair that reached to her shoulder blades, blue eyes and two whisker-like birthmarks on her cheeks. She wore a red sleeveless zip up shirt similar to the one Sakura wore when she was a chunin, but with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, black shorts, black ninja sandals and a blue Hidden Leaf headband.

The fifth and final one was of a grown up Team 7 posed as they were in their genin photo. Naruto wore an orange long sleeved shirt with black pants and ninja sandals. Sakura had cut his hair to where he no longer looked like he had a mane of blond hair. He wore his Seventh Hokage cloak over his shoulders and was grinning. Sasuke had allowed his hair to grow out to where it grazed his shoulders and the bangs concealed his left Rinnegan eye. He wore a black cloak that reached down to his ankles with a gray long sleeved shirt, black pants and black ninja sandals. He kept his katana, the same one Naruto had gotten him for Christmas years ago, strapped on the back of his waist. Sasuke had a small smile on his face. Kakashi stood behind them with his hands on their heads and was eye smiling. Sakura stood between her best friend and husband and was smiling.

Sakura was broken from her reminiscing when the door opened to reveal her eldest son, Shinachiku.

"Hey Shina. You don't often visit unless your father hurts himself. Don't tell me he did." said Sakura. Shinachiku shook his head.

"Nah, Dad's fine." said Shinachiku. "Or he was the last time I saw him. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." Sakura gave her son a questioning look.

"And what would that be?" asked Sakura. Shinachiku rubbed his arm awkwardly as he looked away.

"What exactly... did Dad get you for Christmas... before you and he got together?" asked Shinachiku surprising Sakura. However, a sly smirk broke out on Sakura's face as she started putting the pieces together.

"Shina..." said Sakura gaining the green eyed boy's attention. "...Are you wanting to give a similar gift to Sarada?" A blush broke out over Shinachiku's face as he vigorously shook his head.

"D-don't be ridiculous, Mom! Sarada and I are teammates and friends. That's it!" said Shinachiku. "Besides, even if that were the case, I don't need to make Uncle Sasuke hate me. I only just got him to start training me a few months back." Sakura's smile widened.

"I only asked if you wanted to give Sarada a similar gift to the one your father gave me years ago. I never said anything about whether you liked her, or not." said Sakura causing Shinachiku's blush to darken. Chuckling, Sakura decided to cut her son a break. After all, it wasn't really a secret that Shinachiku had a crush on Sasuke and Hinata's daughter.

"Well you might want to sit down. I think I should tell you about something I learned about your father on that one Christmas Eve years ago." said Sakura.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarada Uchiha was currently walking through the Hidden Leaf looking at all the decorations. Sarada had black hair that reached to the nape of her neck and black eyes. She wore a purple jacket similar to the one her mother wore back in her chunin days, but with the Uchiha clan crest on the back, black pants, black ninja sandals, a black Hidden Leaf headband around her forehead and a pair of glasses.

' _Everything has been peaceful since that ordeal with Momoshiki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki._ ' thought Sarada. Momoshiki and Kinshiki had been two Otsutsuki clan members that Sarada's father, Sasuke, had been tracking for a long time and were rumored to be a threat greater than even the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Eventually, the two had appeared during the chunin exams and began laying waste to the village looking for the Nine-Tails' Jinchuriki. The Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, had sacrificed himself to protect the village resulting in his capture.

Immediately, the other four Kage, Fifth Kazekage Gaara, Fifth Raikage Darui, Sixth Mizukage Chojuro and Fourth Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi made plans with Sasuke to rescue Naruto. Shinachiku had been the first, and truthfully the only one, to volunteer to go on the rescue mission. When asked why, he had stated that it was his fault that his Dad had been caught since Shinachiku had been busy helping everyone evacuate the arena and therefore made him an easy target for the two Otsutsuki.

Sarada blushed slightly as she recalled how Shinachiku looked cool after donning his father's old orange and black jacket and her father's old scratched genin headband. She also recalled how worried she had been when the Kage, Sasuke, Naruto and Shinachiku returned and saw that the boy's right arm had been severely burned from the tips of his fingers all the way to the middle of his bicep. Though it had been rather comical to see father and son being chewed out by their wife/mother and daughter/sister for their recklessness and Shinachiku's burnt arm. Unfortunately, explaining that Naruto had poured his chakra into Shinachiku's chidori, causing it to grow to the size of one of Naruto's massive rasengans, which disintegrated the then demonic looking Momoshiki, had caused Sakura and Hanami to knock the father and son up their heads.

' _Honestly, why does he have to go and act all cool like that._ ' thought Sarada as her blush darkened. "Idiot." Walking into the Uchiha District, Sarada walked up the steps of her front porch only to stop when she noticed a present wrapped in purple wrapping paper and topped with a red bow with white polka dots.

' _Huh? Whose this from?_ ' thought Sarada as she picked up the present.

"Welcome back, sweetie. Oh, whose that from?" asked a familiar voice. Turning to the source, Sarada spotted her mother, Hinata Uchiha, standing in the doorway. Hinata had cut her hair to where it grazed her shoulders and currently wore a purple long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha clan crest on the back, a long white skirt that reached to her ankles, black ninja sandals and a white apron.

"I don't know." said Sarada as she looked at the tag. ""To: Sarada Uchiha. From: Your Secret Admirer.""

"Well you'd best open it." said Hinata with a small smile, having a fairly certain idea of who the "secret admirer" was. Nodding her head, Sarada tore the wrapping paper and opened the box only to gasp in surprise. Reaching in the box with shaky hands, Sarada pulled out a silver necklace with a ruby center.

"Oh my." said a surprised Hinata. "That's a beautiful necklace." Sarada, however, wasn't paying much attention for she was wracking her brain trying to figure out who had gotten her the necklace. It couldn't have been Inojin, or Shikadai for she really hadn't spoken to them much. They were acquaintances, but that was about it. Chouchou was too interested in food like her father. Lee-sensei's student was too much of a training nut, and Hanami, while a girl in every sense of the word, but still a tough kunoichi like her mother, didn't care much for jewelry. Hell, even Sarada herself wasn't one for jewelry. Mitsuki was a bit too odd to really determine whether, or not he cared about this stuff. And Shinachiku was too much of a boy to care about such trivial things.

' _Wait!_ ' thought Sarada as she had an idea to determine who left the necklace for her. Activating her single magatama Sharingan, Sarada looked at the necklace to find trace amounts of a familiar chakra.

' _This chakra belongs to..._ ' thought Sarada as her Sharingan faded away. "Hey Mom."

"What is it, sweetie." said Hinata as she looked at her daughter.

"I need help making a present." said Sarada as she looked at her mother with a determined look.

o0o0o0o0o

Shinachiku let out a sigh as he watched his father, Naruto, dressed as Santa Clause give out presents to the kids. Looking toward his mother, Shinachiku spotted the real Seventh Hokage and his wife talking with Sasuke and Hinata. He scanned the crowd and spotted his sister Hanami talking with Shikadai, Inojin, Chouchou and Mitsuki.

' _Where is she?_ ' thought Shinachiku as he continued looking through the crowd of people.

"Hey." said a feminine voice startling Shinachiku. Whirling around, the Uzumaki sighed as he spotted his other teammate and friend, Sarada. The Uchiha smirked as she plopped down next to Shinachiku.

"Looks like someone hasn't been heeding my Dad's advice of never letting your guard down." said Sarada earning a glare from the blond.

"Gimme a break, Sarada." said Shinachiku with a roll of his green eyes. "I think after everything that's happened in the past few months I can afford to let my guard down a little." Looking back at his teammate, Shinachiku was surprised to see a present wrapped in orange wrapping paper and topped with a green bow. Cocking an eyebrow, the teen looked at the Uchiha girl to find her looking at him with a faint blush.

"What's this for?" asked Shinachiku as he took the present.

"Idiot. It's Christmas remember? It's a Christmas present." said Sarada. Shinachiku looked at Sarada for a moment before grinning.

"Thanks Sarada!" said Shinachiku. Placing the present in his lap, Shinachiku ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box only to gain a questioning look. Reaching in, the Uzumaki boy pulled out a scroll and looked at Sarada.

"Unfurl it." Sarada answered his unspoken question. Unfurling the scroll, Shinachiku looked at it's contents only for his eyes to widen in shock.

"T-this is..." said a shocked Shinachiku. Sarada nodded her head.

"It's a copy of my Dad's scroll on the Chidori. Including all the variants he made of it. There is even an entry on Lord Sixth's version called "Lightning Blade." I had my Mom and Dad help me with it and Dad said after Christmas he would start teaching you some of them." said Sarada as her blush darkened. "D-do you like it?" Looking at Sarada, Shinachiku gave his teammate a large grin.

"Of course I like it! Thanks Sarada. I kinda feel bad now, though, because I didn't get you anything." said Shinachiku. Sarada smiled as she shook her head.

"That's okay." said Sarada. Catching a glinting light, Shinachiku looked down at Sarada's neck and noticed a necklace with a ruby center.

"Nice necklace. Did your parents give it to you?" asked Shinachiku. Sarada shook her head.

"Nope. My secret admirer did." said Sarada earning a questioning look from Shinachiku.

"Secret admirer? Who is it?" asked Shinachiku.

"They're labeled "secret admirer" for a reason, idiot. They wouldn't be a secret if I knew." said Sarada as she looked up. "You sure you're Lord Seventh and Sakura-sensei's son?" Shinachiku glared at Sarada as he scoffed.

"If you're gonna belittle me like that, then I'm glad I didn't get you anything." said Shinachiku as he turned back to the scroll and started reading on one of the Chidori's variants called "Chidori Stream."

"Hey Shina." said Sarada earning her the blond boy's attention. "What's that?" Cocking an eyebrow, Shinachiku looked up at the object Sarada was looking at to find a mistletoe hanging above them.

"It's a mistletoe, Sarada." said Shinachiku as he looked back at the Uchiha girl. "Surely you already know th-MMPH!" The Uzumaki boy was cut off when Sarada grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him to her, crashing their lips together in a surprise kiss. Shinachiku's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he felt Sarada's lips against his own and his brain shutdown. Breaking the kiss, Sarada noticed the surprised look on the Uzumaki boy's face.

' _I think I broke him._ ' thought Sarada as she let out a small giggle and patted Shinachiku's cheek. "Shina, wake up." Brain rebooting, Shinachiku blinked a few times.

"Why...?" asked Shinachiku whom was trying to process what happened. Sarada sighed as she realized she would have to explain.

"Honestly? I know you're the one who left the necklace on my doorstep, Shina." said Sarada. Shinachiku blinked a couple times before blushing and looking away.

"You don't know that for certain. Anyone could've done that." said Shinachiku. Sarada giggled at the blush on Shinachiku's cheeks.

"You seem to forget that, while my father is an Uchiha, my mother is a Hyuga. And while I awakened the Sharingan first, which means I'll never awaken the Byakugan, some of it's traits merged with my Sharingan. Including being able to see chakra points and chakra in general. And I've been around you long enough to tell your chakra apart from everyone else's." explained Sarada.

"Damn it." groaned Shinachiku causing Sarada to chuckle. "Okay, fine. You caught me red handed. It's just that... you always make those medicines for Mitsuki and I and you're even learning medical ninjutsu from my Mom. I... wanted to do something nice for you, okay. And besides, I..." Shinachiku hesitated for a second before sighing and deciding to jump in head first.

"I... like you." said Shinachiku causing Sarada's onyx eyes to widen a bit in surprise. "Ever since as long as I can remember. I mean, you want to become the first Uchiha to ever be Hokage and are really smart and caring. What do I have? My father is the Seventh Hokage and my mother is the greatest medical kunoichi since Tsunade of the Three Sannin. I have a few jutsu under my belt and this..." Shinachiku lifted his headband up revealing a familiar purple diamond on his forehead. "I didn't say anything because I know you don't like me the same way. I mean, you only kissed me because of that mistletoe, right?"

Sarada blinked a couple times before smiling and shaking her head.

"You really are... a dense idiot." said Sarada as she scooted closer and laid her head on the boy's shoulder.

o0o0o0o0o

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata watched their kids from across the square. Sasuke felt his hand twitch toward his katana before mentally reminding himself that his daughter's love interest was his student and best friend's son.

"Don't they look cute?" asked Sakura earning a nod from her husband and Hinata while Sasuke merely grunted in response. Noticing his best friend's disgruntled look, Naruto placed his bandaged arm on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't worry, bastard. Shina will treat Sarada right." said Naruto before looking at Sakura. Seeing she was preoccupied with getting a picture of the two, Naruto leaned closer.

"Plus she would be on Shina's ass so fast that I doubt any medical ninjutsu, or a healing factor would be able to help him." said Naruto as he shivered at the memory of the last time he got his wife good and pissed. He woke up in the medical ward in a full body cast three days after the fact and it wasn't until later that evening that Sakura finally decided to heal him. Kurama had even sided with the pinkette and decided to show Naruto what it was like for "normal" people to heal. Sasuke smirked as he remembered that time as well.

"I take it you learned your lesson that day, idiot?" Sasuke more so stated rather than asked. Naruto rolled his eyes at the amusement in Sasuke's voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." said Naruto. Looking around, Naruto spotted his daughter Hanami glaring at Shinachiku and Sarada causing him to quietly chuckle. It wasn't a secret that Hanami had developed a little crush on her big brother, though Naruto was positive it would fade with time. The 13 year old girl was still in that stage where she just didn't want to share her brother with anyone outside of the family. At that moment, the large tree in the middle of the square lit up courtesy of "Santa Claus." Sakura grabbed Naruto's left hand and interlaced their fingers as Hinata did the same with Sasuke's right as the two couples headed toward the Hokage Tower.

o0o0o0o0o

Seeing the tree light up, Sarada stood up whilst grabbing Shinachiku's hand and bringing him up with her.

"Let's get going. Lord Seventh will be starting the feast in the Hokage Tower soon." said Sarada. Shinachiku nodded his head as he was led toward the Hokage Tower by his teammate turned girlfriend. While he may have been dense, even he could tell by how Sarada had called him a dense idiot while laying her head on his shoulder was, more or less, an admission to returning his feelings. Looking up, Shinachiku grinned as he stopped causing Sarada to stop as well and look back at him with a questioning look.

"What is it, Shina?" asked Sarada. Looking at Sarada, Shinachiku pointed up. Cocking an eyebrow, the Uchiha girl looked up only to blush upon seeing another mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Looking back at Shinachiku, it was Sarada's turn to be surprised when the Uzumaki boy suddenly kissed her. Sarada's eyes widened slightly before closing as she wrapped her arms around Shinachiku's neck. Breaking the kiss, Shinachiku grinned at a blushing Sarada.

"Merry Christmas, Sarada." said Shinachiku causing Sarada to smile.

"Merry Christmas, Shinachiku." said Sarada.

-The End-

* * *

UltimaShishigawa: And done! Hope you all enjoyed the last installment in my A special Naruto Christmas storyline. Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
